New Beginings
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: Shortly after young justice was formed Cassandra joined the team... then a month later she vanished. 10 years later everyone has moved on. Dick had some troubles with the other robins, Super Boy has kids, megan's in collage, ext. So what if Cassandra reappeared
1. Chapter 1

General POV

_Flash back _

_10 years ago in Mt. Justice_

_Dick Flipped onto the balance beam and proceeded to do flips and tricks of all kinds. Batman had made it very clear that he was to do an hour of practice every day. _

"_ROB CANARY WANTS US!" Wally said running in._

"_All right one sec." He said flipping down._

_They walked into the briefing room. Standing next to Black canary was red tornado and Hawkgirl. _

"_So… what's the problem?" Artemis asked._

"_Hawkgirl can explain that." Canary said._

"_I found a young girl knocked out in an ally a few days ago and admitted her to the hospital. Yesterday they asked if I would be taking her home with me or if she was an orphan. I offered to take her home until she finished healing… But she has been exhibiting signs of both a large amount of power… and delusion."_

"_What?" Megan asked._

"_You'll see." She said._

"_Cassandra you can come out now." She called to a shadow in the corner. The shadow shifted and a girl leapt out and landed on her feet teetering a bit to the side. _

"_Hello…" She said looking at the members of young justice._

"_Hello. I'm Kalur'ahm…. You can call me Kaldur." The team's leader said._

"_I'm Cassandra. But people normally call me Cassy." She said._

"_I'm Wally." The red-head stated. _

"_M'gan but I use the earth name Megan." The Martian girl stated coming over."_

"_I'm Artemis." She said._

"_And I'm Robin…. Mr. Silent over there is Conner."_

_Conner threw him a look._

"_Sorry." He said with a grin._

"_Now here's the good part." Hawkgirl said. "She has advanced powers. Cassandra would you please demonstrate?" She asked._

"_Uh… sure?" She said._

_The girl turned to face a dark corner. Her eyes turned black and she spread her arm out. The shadow followed her arm. She pulled her hand towards herself and the shadow engulfed her. She threw her hands out and the shadows frayed out in tendrils. Then she herself turned into a shadow and flew._

"_That was rather modest." Hawkgirl said. The girl blushed and looked at the ground._

"_I don't see any problems." Canary said._

"_Well here's where it gets tricky._

"_I told you I'm not deranged it's true!" Cassandra insisted._

"_How old are you?"_

"_I told you I'm fourteen."_

"_When is you're birthday?"_

"_I don't remember."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I haven't had a birthday in a long time."_

"_How long?"_

"_You know all this!" Cassandra whined._

"_But they don't. How long has it been since you last had a birthday."_

"_Technically rf literally…"_

"_Literally."_

"_I don't remember."_

"_Technically?" _

"_Seven years."_

"_What?" Canary asked._

"_I have been frozen at this age for seven years."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I stopped growing and changing shortly after turning fourteen." She stated plain as the day._

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_Dead."_

"_Did you have any siblings?"_

"_No."_

"_How did you end up in the ally?"_

"_I don't remember."_

"_How did you get you're powers?"_

"_I was born with them."_

"_Genetic?"_

"_My father."_

"_Did he teach you to control them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you have other family with this ability?"_

"_Not to my knowledge."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_All my grandparents were dead and I don't know if my parents had siblings."_

"_So where have you been living."_

"_With Hawkgirl."_

"_Before that?"_

"_Here and there… mostly camping."_

"_Do you have any enimies?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who?"_

"_The government."_

"_Why?"_

"_I think it has to do with my mom."_

"_You don't know for sure?"_

"_I was five when she died."_

"_She died nine years ago?"_

"_No. sixteen."_

"_That makes no sense."_

"_I have been fourteen for seven years."_

"_How old were you when your father died?"_

"_Six."_

"_So ei- fifteen years ago?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Interesting."_

"_How so?"_

"_You say you've lived on your own for fifteen years?"_

"_I was in foster for two."_

"_Why aren't you now?"_

"_I ran away."_

"_Why?"_

"_I wanted to."_

"_You were eight?"_

"_Yes. Thirteen years ago."_

"_And you've lived on your own since?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you join young justice if given the opportunity?"_

"_I imagine so."_

"_Do you realize this is us giving you the opportunity to?"_

"_I thought it was."_

"_Will you join?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Very well."_

"_Thank you for your help."_

"_Of course."_

"_Goodbye Hawkgirl."_

"_Bye Cassandra."_

_End Flashback _


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_10 years ago in The Watchtower_

"_What do you mean she's missing?" Batman said._

"_I mean we can't find her anywhere! It's like she dropped off the face of the earth!" Robin said._

"_Cassandra is gone?" Flash asked._

"_Gone, gone." Wally assured him._

"_Was there any warning?"_

"_No. She's been perfectly normal." Megan said._

"_If there was any sort of warning we missed it and now she is gone." Kaldur muttered. _

"_The league will start a search." Flash told them._

"_Where would she go?" Artemis asked._

"_We don't know." Robin said._

"_We'll keep you informed." Batman said_

"_She's only been here a month. Why would she leave?" Conner asked._

"_Who knows."_

_End Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Present day In Gotham City Arkham Asylum

Jason looked out the window of his cell. "Two months." He told himself. "Two months."

"You have a visitor." Jason got up and went to the window.

"Hey man." The twenty seven year old said.

"Hi Jason." Tim said picking up the phone.

"How's Mimi?"

"She's fine Jason. I promised you I'd take care of her didn't I?" The twenty six year old asked.

"Yeah you did… Her grades still up?"

"Yes. She got on the honor roll last semester… But don't tell her I told you."

"Only two months Tim… two months and I can get out of here."

"You're welcome to stay with me until you get back on your feet."

"Thanks Tim. How's Dick?"

"He's Batman."

"I know that you clown."

"I know. I'll bring her here tomorrow." Tim said.

"Thanks Tim… How are Stephanie and Damian?"

"Steph is fine. Damian is… Well Damian's Damian."

"Still not quite use to everything is he?"

"Nope. I imagine it will not take too much longer though. He's warming up to Dick."

"Man what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…."

"Jason."

"I mean how did everything end up this way? Dick went from Nightwing to Batman and adopted Damian. You took up the Red Robin and quit the Titans to become a guardian for my daughter since I wound up in jail. Stephanie quit Batgirl since she wanted to reclaim her post as The Spoiler. So much has happened in three years."

"Yeah."

"Tim… I have this feeling like something's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Man I've had a lot of time to think about everything I did as Red Hood in here. Scarlet is dead and my daughter is in the custody of my only friend who I tried to kill to become Batman. God man… Why did I do that? What was I thinking."

"Jason don't beat yourself up. " Tim told him. "Mimi loves you and I don't mind watcher her really. She's like the niece I never had. You made a mistake we all do."

"Yeah but everyone else's mistakes don't land them in prison." He moaned.

"Jase… C'mon man you know as well as I do that that's all in the past."

"Still. I feel like something bad is about to happen man. I don't know what but something's going to happen." He said.

"Alright man I'll be on the alert."

"You're bringing Mimi tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yes don't worry."

"Tim."

"Yes Jason?"

"I know I say this every time you visit. But thank you."

"It's all good man."

Later that day in a Gotham City apartment

"Mimi?"

"Hi Stephanie." The eight year old stuck her head around the doorframe.

"How was your day?" the older girl asked

"Good." The little girl responded.

"Is Tim here?"

"He was gone when I came home."

"When are you going to visit your dad again?" Steohanie asked.

"Tomorrow." The child said with a grin.

"That's good."

"I can't wait."

"You never can."

"Mimi you home yet? Oh hey Steph!" Tim said walking in the door with an armload of groceries.

"You went shopping?" Mimi asked.

"Yep."

"How are you babe?" Stephanie asked her boyfriend.

"Good. How was Patrol?" He asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

"The Spoiler helped Batman and Robin put away Poison Ivy." She answered

"All in a good days work." He laughed.

"I'll make dinner." Mimi offered.

"Is your homework done yet?" Tim asked

"Yep." The young girl answered

"Alright then. Go ahead." Tim said. "I still don't know why you two don't let me cook."

"Tim… You lived off of frozen dinners since your mom died. I remember the time you tried to make a romantic dinner for us." Stephanie reminded him.

"Now what happened again?" He said sarcastically.

"You lit the oven on fire." Mimi quipped.

"Shush up you." He said ruffling her hair.

"Tim!" She complained.

"Sorry." He said

"I get to go see daddy tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Yep right after school." He assured her

"Yes." She did a little fist pump.

"What are you going to make?" Stephanie asked.

"Spaghetti." The little girl answered.

"Yum." Tim said right as his stomach growled.

The young girl made the late dinner and after they all ate she was sent off to bed.

"Tim that girl is to young for this… Haven't you ever considered adopting her?" Stephanie asked.

"I did right after Jason was first booked I did but Steph he's changed he really has. If you come with us tomorrow you'll see that."

"I'll consider."

"Look I know you can't forgive him after what he did but… give him a chance. He's my friend."

"I know… but it's hard."

"I know." He said pulling her into his lap. "But he loves Mimi and he'll do anything for her… that's why he tried so hard to get early release. He'd do anything for that girl."

"I swear for as bad of a hero that boy was as Red Hood he is the most instinctual father I have ever met… even if he was only nineteen when she was born."

"He loves her."

"I know." she said leaning into Tim's chest. "I just worry."

"I know you do." He said kissing her hair.

"I love you Tim." The twenty five year old said.

"Are you trying to switch the topic?"

"No just thought I'd say it."

"I love you too Steph."

"Tim… Has Jason really changed?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll come with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm tempted to invite Dick and Damian."

"They need to see he's changed more than I do."

"Yeah… and how great would it be to reunite the five Robins?"

"You weirdo." She said nodding off.

"You want to sleep here tonight?"

"Yes please."

"I'm going to Call Dick."

"All right." She said getting up. "I'll see you in there." She said heading to the bedroom.

"I'll be in, in a second."

Tim walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"_Wayne Residence."_

"Hi Alfred. Can you put Dick on?"

"_Ah Master Drake. I shall put on the young master. One moment please." _Tim laughed at the ancient man's tone.

"Thanks Al."

"_Hello?" _

"Dick? It's Tim."

"_Oh hey. Something wrong?"_

"No."

"_Then what's up?"_

"Will you come see Jason?"

"_Tim."_

"Please Dick! He's changed he really has!"

"_I'll think about it."_

"Steph is going."

"_When?"_

"Tomorrow when I take Mimi."

"_Can we do it next week? Damian has off school then."_

"Sure Dick."

"_Talk to you later?"_

"Yeah."

At the Batcave

"Was that Tim?" Damian asked as he changed back into day clothes.

"Yes."

"Are we going to see Jason?" The fifteen year old asked.

"Looks like it." The Twenty three year old told his adopted son.

"How's Mimi?"

"Last I heard she was doing all right."

"I'm going to bed. Patrol at midnight?" Damian asked

"Yeah." Dick said.

"Hey Dick…"

"Yeah Damian?"

"Good night."

"Night."

On the rooftops of Gotham

Mimi flew back and forth. She couldn't remember exactly when she had found the original Scarlet costume. She did know when she had made her own. It had been two years ago. Ever since she had been fighting crime. She hoped if her dad decided to fight crime after getting out he'd let her join him. And if he didn't go back to being a hero she could ask Tim or Stephanie. She had been training herself hoping to be good enough for one of them. Only taking on minor things like bang robbers and purse-snatchers though. She wouldn't dare try to take on the big guys. She knew her limitations an eight year old girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Present day at Star City Mental hospital

"Artemis."

"…"

"Artemis turn around and look at me."

She turned. "Hi Roy."

"Are you doing all right?"

"Fine as I can be."

"You're not crazy." The twenty seven year old assured her.

"They think I am." The twenty five year old answered.

"I know as well as you do that the Light is real." He said. "You didn't make it up. Arty I know you you wouldn't try to commit suicide then make up something like that. They tortured you."

"But what if it didn't happen…. What if I really am."

"You're not. It explains everything that happened to you and the others."

"Roy I'm tired."

"I know. It's late. I shouldn't have come now."

"I'm not complaining. It's lonely here." She whined.

"Has Apollo come visit you lately?" Roy asked.

"Last week." She answered.

"How is he?"

"He's good. Caught up with school though."

"I have to go." He told her

"Bye Speedy." She said

"That's not my name." He glared

"I know… Red Arrow is." She said softly.

"Bye Arty." He said.

"Tell K.C. I said hi." She murmured.

"I will."

"Bye Roy."

He waved as he walked off.

In an ally near Star City docks

Apollo walked with his knife drawn ready to throw. Then he saw his target. The drug dealer ordered his men around. "That goes over there you idiots!"

Apollo smirked. This is what Artemis had told him about. About how sometimes you're enemies don't know you're there and it's good to keep it that way. Why did his cousin have to be locked in the loony bin? He asked that question all the time. He threw his knock- out- gas- knife. He took the goons down easily and left everything for the cops. "We'll get you out A." He said to himself.

In a Star City loft

Roy walked in the door to find the T.V. on. "K.C. I told you bed at nine." He said.

No answer.

He walked in the T.V. and turned it off. Turning around he found her asleep on the couch. "K.C. what am I going to do with you…" He said to himself. He went over to her and picked her up.

"…Roy?" She asked stirring.

"Go back to sleep." He told her.

"No. How was patrol?" She asked twisting in his arms so she could look at him.

"The same as always."

"You went to see Artemis didn't you?" The teenager asked.

"Yeah."

"She any better?"

"No. All those people are doing are making her think she's crazy… They aren't helping her at all."

"I'm sorry Roy." She said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Now really. Bed." He said setting her on the mattress.

"But-"

"Bed. Now. You have school in the morning."

"I still don't see why I can't be homeschooled." She grumbled.

"I can't teach you anything besides how to shoot a bow."

"And lord knows what happened last time we tried that." She said.

"You did it not me." He said

"You gave me the bow." She challenged.

"But I didn't hit the water tower."

"It only partially flooded the apartment building…"

"Good night K.C." He said getting up.

"Please Roy!"

"No. Go to bed."

"I'll make you dinner."

"No."

"I'll make mom's casserole. We have the ingredients."

"… Half an hour."

"Deal." She said hopping up.

"I hate that you know my weakness." He said tailing after her to the kitchen.

"I don't." She said with a smirk.

"Cocky little fourteen year old." He mumbled.

She took out what she needed and the cookbook even though she knew this recipe by heart.

"How's Apollo?" She asked as she layered the pan with ingredients.

"Haven't seen him lately. Artemis said she saw him last week and he seemed okay."

"That's good."

"How's school?"

"I'm about to finish my project in art."

"What you lack in archery skills you make up for in creativity." He said.

She frowned at the casserole as she put it in the oven.

"Artemis says hi." He told her.

She smiled at him. "I hope you and Apollo get her out of there." She said.

"Come here." She said opening his arms. He walked over and pulled herself into his lap.

"Roy."

"Yeah sis?"

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Love you to." He said holding her tighter.

In The king's Palace in Atlantis 

"Kaldur How are you."

"My king I am well."

"You should get out of the habit of saying that. You're king now. Not me."

"I know… It is hard to break."

"Understandable. I was the same way when my father gave me the throne." The old Aquaman said.

The twenty six year old smiled. "Have you seen Yelisia? I can't seem to find her." He told his old mentor.

"Knowing her? She's probably off making mischief somewhere."

"Who me?" A voice quipped behind them.

"Aqualass you can't disappear like that. Kaldur may need you and be unable to find you." The retired mentor told her.

"Sorry…" The girl mumbled trading her tail for feet.

"You hold great power as a half mermaid. You should learn to control it well." Kaldur said.

"I'm trying." The thirteen year old said.

"I know and that is all that we can ask." Kaldur said.

As he turned around to walk away he fell over a trip wire. Yelisia burst out laughing. "I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD FALL FOR THAT! I MEAN MOST PEOPLE SWIM WHERE THEY'RE GOING DOWN HERE!" She shrieked between giggles.

"Yelisia… these pranks aren't very appropriate for a girl of your stature." Kaldur said. Her pranks were rather tiring, although both he and his old mentor had chuckled a bit.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Go to bed it's late." Kaldur said in a kind voice.

"Yes'ir." The half mermaid said walking to her room with a yawn.

"That girl is quite the trouble maker." The older man said.

"Yes… But… She makes us all smile." The younger said.

At the UCLA campus

"Bye Megan."

"Bye Professor, have a nice night." The girl answered as she walked out of the class.

"Megan!" The girl turned around.

"Hi Sarah." She said.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure I'll see what I can do." The student said.

"Well… You see last night I was practicing with a vase of water and it… well… it blew up." The seventeen year old said.

"It blew up?"

"Yes."

"That's happened to me once or twice." She said. "You pulled it apart on accident with your powers." She told the young Psychic.

"Oh… I can do that!" She asked.

"Yes." Megan said with a soft smile.

"Cool. So how's life?"

"Good. Big paper due soon."

"Why did you want to become a psychologist if you can read people's minds?" Sarah asked.

"I want to use my powers to help people." She said.

"That's good. How old are you again?" Sarah asked.

"I told you."

"I know but it blows my mind!" She said.

"I'm fifty-eight. But my Martian equivalent to a human would be nineteen."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, yeah." Megan said.

"I got to go. I want to get some patrolling done before Curfew."

"Even Earthling has a dad."

"Yeah but Earthling's dad is the headmaster of a major collage." Sarah whined.

"I have to get back to my dorm. Talk to you this weekend?" Megan asked.

"Yeah defiantly." Her trainee said running off in the other direction.

"Bye Sarah." She called. The younger raised her hand as she jogged backwards before running off.

Megan walked back to her single dorm and turned on the light. She walked to the bathroom and watched as she lost her camouflage and allowed her skin to go back to it's normal tone of green. She heard something ringing. Walking over to her nightstand she saw the JL communicator. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"_M'gan?"_

"Uncle J'onn!" She said happily

"_How are you?"_

"I'm well how are you."

"_I'm well also. I was wondering for some advice."_

"Uncle you know I'm no longer the next Manhunter…"

"_I know. In fact this is not a call for the League."_

"Uncle? I'm a justice league correspondent. That's what this communicator is for."

"_I'm aware. But I could not find your new phone number anywhere."_

"Then what's the problem?"

"_I have a date tonight."_

"Uncle J'onn Really! That's so amassing!" She said.

At the coast near UCLA

Sarah swapped out her day clothes for the outfit she wore as Earthling. If Megan was a Martian she would do something to show she was her Trainee. And she did this through her name. Seeing the robbers she was tracking attempt to break into someone's house she used her powers to lift herself up and fly to an open sunroof. Sliding down easily to land in front of the robbers "Hi boys." She said. "You need some help with that?" She asked causing the table they were carrying to fly back to it's initial place.

"RUN FOR IT!" one of them yelled running out the door. She laughed and used the rope she kept with her to tie them up.

"The cops'll be here soon but I gotta bolt boys." She said.

She glanced at her watch. She was going to be right on time… as long as she kept her focus on flying.

Central City Police laboratory

Wally glanced at the clock. Almost time to go home. He packed up the evidence he had been examining.

"You coming over for dinner?" He turned around and saw his uncle.

The twenty five year old grinned, "I'd take Aunt Iris' cooking over drive through any day." He said

"Bart will be happy to hear that."

"He can come on Patrol with me after if he wants."

"He'll be glad to hear that too." His Uncle said.

"I still can't believe you retired the best job ever."

"Well it was getting crazy juggling everything and you were ready to take over as the Flash."

"Well then we found out that Bart had inherited your powers."

"That was a shock." Barry said with a laugh.

"Well let's go." Wally said.

"Alright." Barry said.

At a House in Central City

"Done!" Bart yelled.

"That was fast." Iris said.

"So? C'mon Wally!" The ten year old got up and pulled at his cousin's arm.

"Alright I'm coming. Thanks for Dinner Aunt Iris! Bye Uncle Barry!" Wally said racing his new sidekick out the door.

"Those two…" Iris said clearing the table.

"I'll do the dishes." Barry said. He used his speed and finished cleaning up for her in the time it took her to get to the living room door.

"You want to do anything?" Barry said taking his wife in his arms.

"Sure." She said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Lets watch a movie." She said.

"Okay. Which one?"

"How about… _When in Rome_?"

"Alright I'll grab it." He said going to the case for the movie and plugging it in.

Central city

"I'll race you!" Kid Flash said.

"Oh no you don't." Flash said grabbing his collar.

"But Wally!"

"Nope. I just got word Captain Cold and Blizzard are attacking." Flash said.

"Yeah we get to fight crime!"

"You just want to see that little girl again." Flash Jibed visioning Captain Cold's new apprentice.

"I told you already I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON BLIZZARD!"

"You might not but she certainly has one on you."

"Wally!"

Metropolis Loft

Conner walked through the door of his house.

"DADDY!" He felt someone latch around his legs.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Carter?" He asked.

"No! Mommy and Grandpa said I could stay up until you got home!" The six year old said.

"Well. I'll have to have a talk with them won't I?"

"Nope."

"Yes I will." He said swinging his son upside down.

"Michelle? Clark?" He called.

"We're in here sweet heart." His wife called.

"Any noise on patrol?" Clark asked the new Superman.

"None tonight."

"DADDY PUT ME DOWN!" Carter Yelled.

"Carter shush! You'll wake Callie!" Michelle said bouncing the three-year-old girl on her knee.

"No I wont she can't hear me mommy!"

"I'll take her to bed." Conner offered. Picking up his daughter. "You too." He said looking at Carter.

"Fine…" The little boy mumbled.

After putting the kids to sleep he walked over to his wife and father.

"How was Carter at school today?" He asked.

"He got in a fight." Michelle said.

"What for?" Conner said in disbelief.

"Well someone called his sister a freak." Clark said.

"Who was it?"

"That one boy who Carter doesn't like but is friends with his friends."

"I guess that his friend was taking?"

"Yes." Clark said.

"He's so defensive of her." Conner sighed.

"Well she's def we can't really help it." His wife said.

"Any signs of powers today?" He asked.

"Well I left a tomato on the counter today and turned around to get something… then I turned around and it was a smoking blob. Callie had been sitting on the floor near by and was clapping after."

Conner looked at Clark.

"What?" He asked his twenty-six year old clone.

"Well I don't heave heat vision and neither does Carter so even if Callie _did_ inherit my powers the way he did she wouldn't have heat vision."

"I see his point." Michelle said. "And besides Callie's disability if anything is a sign that she _doesn't_ have Conner's powers."

The three sat in silence for a while until the retired superman decided to head home and the new superman and his wife decided to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gotham City 

Damian jumped to another rooftop. He loved patrol. Then he stopped and looked at the Ally next to him. A person in a black cloak stood there watching him. They waved at him.

Damian jumped down with a batarang hidden. "Who are you?" He asked the figure.

"Relax. I mean you no harm." The voice was high and curious with a hint of mischief. Defiantly that of a girl.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Simply to meet you." They said. "You're taller than he was… But you are older than he was then I think." She said walking around him in a circle.

"Why?"

"Are you older?" She girl stopped.

"Did you want to meet me?"

"I may need help in the near future." The girl stepped back towards the Shadows. "Tell Dick I said congratulations will you Damian?" She asked.

"What!" Damian jumped after her into the shadows but she was gone. "This is baaaad." He said before turning and Running at top speed towards the Batcave.

Later in Gotham 

Scarlet started to head back home after another night of training. Her visit with her dad had been so much fun. Stephanie hadn't come this time but she felt like she would soon. In two months her dad would be out and Tim had offered to let him live with them.

She froze as she felt someone watching her. She whipped around. A cloaked figure was leaning back against the side of a large box with their arms behind their head. She saw the figure of a thin girl in a black skirt and leggings and ankle high boots with a grey shirt with elbow length sleeves.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me." She said.

"How long?" Scarlet asked.

"Only about five minuets." She answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know who the other kid was."

"What?"

"I knew about Robin but there's another kid here that I didn't know who it is."

"You know Robin?"

"Not this one."

"Which one?"

"… Can't tell you that. But I will tell you this. Something may be coming. So I want you to tell those you love to lock the doors." She walked forward.

Mimi watched the girl but didn't respond to the

"You knew about other Robins... I know who you are now." The girl's seemed to be happy. "Jason… I watched him… and Tim and Stephanie… You know them to don't you?"

"What? How did you?"

"I had to put two and two together… but you know… you're strong… especially for someone as young as you… I wonder which one are you related to… I'll have to do more research… Good bye."

"Are you leaving?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's time to meet the next one." With that the Stranger slipped into the shadows.

Central City 

Bart ran. He wanted to win the race but knew he probably didn't have the best chance. Then he tripped. Pulling himself up he saw a black trip wire disappear. "What the?" He asked himself.

He turned around and was caught at the shoulders by a pair of hands, which drew away before he could see them. "Careful where you run." A voice told him.

"What the!" He flew back and saw a teenager wearing a hooded cloak.

"You are rather adorable aren't you?" The girl said leaning over so their faces were even. HE couldn't see her's as it was clouded in a vail of shadow.

"Who are you?" He asked her not really sure how to respond to her.

"A friend." She said.

"What's your name?" He asked,

"Well… I can't really tell you that without getting you in trouble… so… I guess for now… You can call me Shadow Dancer."

"Shadow Dancer? Kind of a funny name don't you think?"

"Maybe…" She said. She looked up at the moon. "I have to go now." She said.

"Okay… wait why did you-?"

"Bye Bart. Do me a favor and tell Barry, Iris and Wally I said hi."

She slipped away into the shadows.

"… Wait a second…. Bart, Barry, Iris and Wally… OH CRUD!" He said taking off to the finish line.

Deep sea fishing boat Atlantic ocean

Yelisia swam to the rocks. She had finished training a while ago. Seeing the boat coming she decided to have some fun. Kaldur _had_ told her to practice her powers. Grinning she opened her mouth.

"_Follow, Follow to the deep_

_Hear my call and follow me_

_I beacon you to come to me_

_Into you sweetest sleep._

"_Sleep, sleep into dream_

_I will wait for you to dream_

_In your dream I wait for you_

_A sweet song I'll sing for you."_

She watched as several men on the deck tottered back and forth as they fell asleep. Then she saw it. The cloaked figure on the top of the command tower that appeared shortly after she finished singing.

Yelisia frowned. She wanted to know who it was and changed her song.

"_Stanger Stranger there you stand_

_Away form those far on the sand_

_I reach to you to come and find_

_The one who wants you to be mine._

"_You be mine and mine alone_

_Come forth and claim me as your own_

_Friend or foe you have a choice_

_But either one you have no voice._

"_Please o' please come forth to me_

_Reveal your purpose unto thee_

_I mean no harm only to see_

_What you want out here at sea._

The figure jumped up and flew over to her in the form of a shadow. The shadow shifted into the form of a cloaked teenager.

"Half mermaid?" The figure guesses.

"Yes. You have good ears." Yelisia responded.

"I did my research. Although I never expected you to hypnotize me so soon." The figure said.

"Well you seem smart." Yelisia said.

"I've been told."

"What else do you know?"

"… I don't know how much I should tell you…" She said.

"Tell me something basic. What do you look like?"

She shifted so that a small part of her face was uncovered by shadows. A green eye was revealed.

"Interesting." Yelisia said. "What else do you know about me?"

"You're other half is atlantian. And also your thirteen years of age."

"Your good."

"I need to leave now." The figure said.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I can make you stay if I want to continue talking." Yelisia said.

"I know that. Kaldur really does take it to hard on you Yelisia." With that she shot up as a shadow again. Caught of guard at the mention of her name she no longer saw the shadow and knew she wasn't even on the boat any more.

"How…" She said. She dove back down and swam at top speed back to Atlantis.

UCLA Headmaster's quarters

Sarah pulled herself through the window and changed into bedclothes. She hid her Earthling costume and went to say goodnight to her dad.

"You weren't in you room an hour ago." He said

"I was in the bathroom." She said.

"Ah. Is your homework done?"

"Yes. I'm going to bed." She told her father.

"Good night sweet heart." He said giving her a hug.

"Night Daddy." She said.

Sarah walked back to her room and closed the door. She locked it and turned around. On her bed was a cloaked figure.

"Who are you!" She yelled pulling a knife from her dinner plate and holding it out to the figure with her powers.

"Easy there. I mean you no harm." The figure said.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a minuet ago. I was hoping to catch you before you fell asleep."

"Why are you here?"

"So many times to answer that question… I just came to observe and converse… Would you mind moving that out of my face? It's a bit intimidating." The figure said standing up.

Sarah moved the knife. "Why did you come here?"

"You know Megan… or M'gan maybe? She trained you… You're Sarah the Earthling."

"How did you…"

"Research." The figure turned and Sarah caught a glimpse of a scar on the person's right forearm. "I have to leave now. Many more stops to make before the night is up." It said before disappearing.

"What just…" Sarah thought out loud. "What was that?"

Metropolis

Carter heard Callie laughing and went to his sister's room.

He peaked around the corner. He saw the little girl in the pale arms of a cloaked figure.

"Hello. It would appear I wound up in the wrong room." The voice was so quiet he could only hear it because of his super hearing. He was almost positive even his dad couldn't hear because of the distance.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Again with the question… I came to see how old you were. But I came in through the wrong room. This little girl woke up when I got here and started laughing so I tried to put her back to sleep. Would you prefer to hold her?"

"If you don't mind."

She passed the deaf child to her brother.

"You may be to young should the fight break out… And she defiantly is. The other girl may be as well… Hm… Goodbye Carter. Make sure you take care of Conner, Callie and you mother." She said disappearing.

Carter froze then proceeded to take Callie to his room to sleep for the rest of the night.

He may not talk with his dad about this one yet

Star City

Apollo jumped to another roof. He hadn't seen K.C. in too long. He reached the window and tapped on the glass. K.C. stirred, looked up and saw her friend. "Apollo!" She said running from her bed to the window.

"Hey K." He said sliding through the window. She wrapped her arms around the taller boy's torso.

"How come you haven't come around lately!" She asked.

"Been busy with school." He said returning her embrace. A cold breeze came through the window causing the girl to shiver.

"Why do you sleep in a t and shorts in winter?" he asked her closing the window.

"It's warm in here!" she defended.

"Under that mountain of blankets you sleep under."

"Why do you think I sleep under them?" She asked walking over to the bed.

He followed her and sat next to her. "You weirdo."

He pulled her next to him and she curled into the crook of his arm. "You're so warm." she said.

"It's a gift."

"And an interesting one at that." A voice said. The pair jumped and looked over at the corner by K.C.'s desk.

"Who are you… Why are you here…" K.C. Started.

"I actually came to see Apollo." The stranger said.

"Why me?" Apollo asked pushing K.C. Behind him.

"You know Artemis… But you intrigue me also…" She turned to K.C. "… Red Arrow or Speedy's younger Sister… You're very good at hiding that secret of yours… a little Anny Oakley… Maybe that's what you're parents should have named you."

"How did you-"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." They reached into their hood and shook out their hair and K.C caught a glimpse of the long raven black bangs.

"Then why-"

"To see how you two interact with each other. The two of you were the hardest to find. Since Artemis doesn't live in public and you don't fight. I should get going…" They said. The stranger turned and the shadows moved so that Apollo could see their lips. Thinner than most girls but not as thin as most boys. "Tell Roy the two of need to hurry it up and get Artemis out of there will you K.C.? Nell I'm talking to you. Have fun shooting K.C."

The Figure walked away and disappeared into the shadows by the closet. Apollo's jaw dropped… not even K.C. knew his name.

"A- A- Apollo – w- what just happened…" K.C. asked.

"I don't know." He said. He looked at her and saw how shaky she was. "Jeez you okay?" He asked turning to her and put his hand on hers

"They knew… How did they know…" She shook and he moved his hand up and down on her arm trying to calm her down.

"They knew what?"

"About the secre-"She cought herself and stopped talking.

Apollo frowned, "…What secret?"

"… Nothing…"

"K. Tell me."

"No."

He sighed. Why was she so dang stubborn all the time? So he decided to use his full proof method to get her to give in and tell him. "_Please _tell me K.K." He nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"But- I- I can't…"

"K.K." He muttered again holding her.

"I… Apollo please don't…" She whined trying to push him off.

"Not until you tell me."

"Apollo…"

"Please K.K."

"I… fine… Apollo I can shoot a rifle… and I can hit targets dead on with a bullet…"

"What?" Apollo shot back. Surprised at what he was hearing. Both he and Roy had tried to teach her to throw knives and fire a bow with disastrous affects.

"I can't shoot a bow for the life of me, and I can't throw knives like you… but I can shoot with a rifle…" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me or Roy…" He asked hurt that his best friend hid this from him.

"I… I didn't want to… because a knife and an Arrow… It's a matter of changing the tip and it won't hurt someone as badly… but a gun… a gun is… you can't do anything to a bullet to keep it from hurting someone… It's to small and to much momentum… I don't want to hurt people… I hate that I can…" she said. Tears slipped down her face. "Don't tell Roy… Please don't tell Roy…" She said. "He'll be so upset that I didn't tell him…"

"Hey, hey come on K.C. … I won't… K.C. please don't cry…" He pulled her to him and held her letting her cry her fill. "It's okay. I won't tell Roy. "Please K. Just stop crying. He felt her slip her arms around him and blushed a bit as she held him closer than she normally did.

"Don't go yet."

"I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

Jason

Jason looked up at the clock. Tim had convinced Dick and Damian to come today. Stephanie had been planning on coming last week but then decided to come with the other two robins. He didn't know if they were bringing Mimi or not. He sighed. He really owed Tim big time for this one. He had been wanting to apologies to the others for a while.

"You have visitors." Jason stood up and went to the small room they used for group visits.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Man!" Tim said.

"Daddy!" Mimi ran up to her dad and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kiddo how are you?"

"I'm good! Really good! Really, really, really good!"

Jason frowned. "Are you sure? You sound like you're hiding something." He said.

"Um…" She thought about the stranger who had known her family's names. "Yes." She said. Cuddling into her father's arm

"Okay if you say so."

"She's been acting like that since last week." Tim said with a shrug.

"You're positive you're okay?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes."

"Okay…" He turned to the other female in the room. "… Hi Stephanie…" He said offering the girl a smile.

"… Jason." Tim shot her a look.

"I thought you said Uncle Dick and Damian were coming too." Mimi said.

"They'll be here soon." Tim assured her.

"It'll be like a family reunion!" Mimi said.

Stephanie frowned. It had been decided when Jason was originally charged that Tim would become her guardian. They decided that they would be telling her about who they all were as long as she swore never to tell anyone. They didn't really talk about Jason and how anyone other than Tim felt about him with her though. But they wanted her to have contact with all five. Since then Mimi had built a little family for herself that consisted of Aunt Stephanie, Uncles Tim and Dick, Cousin Damian and Dad Jason. The only thing that didn't work was the fact that the others didn't really like Jason who they all knew was the most important to the girl. She looked at the door as Dick and Damian walked in the door.

"Hey." Damian said.

"Uncle Dick! Damian!" Mimi said struggling out of her dad's grip and running to her 'cousin'.

"Hi kid." He said.

"Damian?"

"Yes?"

"You seem distracted."

"He's been like that for maybe a week." Dick said.

Mimi's jaw hit the floor.

"You okay sweetie?" Jason asked.

"Yes." She answered abruptly.

Damian looked up at the others. "Um… Mimi I brought something for you come with me to come get it." He knew the others wanted to talk and – other than Mimi – he had the least of a problem with Jason so figured he should take her out and let them talk.

"Okay!" The little girl said taking his hand and following the teenager out.

"I was wondering what that was…" Dick muttered. Then he turned to Jason. "Nice to see you again…"

"Hey. Glad to see you too. And I never said this but… Congratulations." The older responded.

"All the Retired Robins in one room." Tim said with a grin.

Stephanie roller her eyes. "_Weirdo._"

He just smiled at her and sat on the couch.

"Guys." They looked at Jason. "I want to apologize…" He said. "I mean… I don't really know what came over me when I did what I did but… I regret it I really do… I'm not asking you to forget what happened but… If you could just forgive me… please?"

"You know I already have man." Tim said.

"… I'll forgive you…" Stephanie said. Jason grinned at her. "For Mimi's sake." She added quickly.

Jason's smile only fell a little as he looked at Dick. "Dick… please?"

"Why not… The past is in the past."

"Thank you… All of you." Jason said holding back tears of joy.

"Aw… he's crying." Stephanie said.

"Am not." He said.

"Are to you big softy." Dick said punching him in the arm.

Outside in the parking lot 

Damian handed the little girl a plain white box. She opened it and pulled out a stuffed bear with five dollars tucked into the bow around it's neck. "THANK YOU DAMIAN!" She said jumping to wrapped her arms around his neck almost knocking him off balance.

"Whoa easy there!" He said steadying himself before putting his arms around the little girl.

"… Damian…"

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen to you last week… while you were patrolling as Robin?"

Damian glanced across the lot at an older couple coming towards them. "Here let's talk in the car." He said opening the door. She crawled in and after he closed the door she slipped into his lap to look at him.

"Well?"

"Yes something did happen and you're going to tell me how you knew _Scarlet._"

Mimi's jaw dropped. "How did you- does Dick- does Tim- does Daddy-"

"No I'm the only one. I caught you on patrol one night."

"Oh… Well… last week I was out training and… well there was this girl…"

"What? Wait was she in a dark cloak and have a high, kind of high voice?"

"I don't know about her voice but yeah she was in a cloak and a turtle neck shirt… and all her cloths were black or grey."

"What did she say?"

"Well… she said she was just trying to figure out who I was and then she got it… and she knew all of you're names…"

"She knew who Dick and I are…"

"She said something about talking to you earlier and she disappeared into the shadows."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"I was going to tell Dick but by the time I got to the cave I had decided against it…" The assassin said.

"Should we tell them?" The little girl in his lap asked. He glanced at her. She looked like a lost kid asking a sibling for advice

"Yeah... lets go…" He said. She grabbed her gift and he lifted her out of the car. They could travel faster if he ran and this was important.

"Guys!" He said rushing in the door.

"Something wrong Damian?" Dick asked.

"Well…" He looked at Mimi.

"How do we tell them?" she asked hopping out of his arms.

"Um… We think all of our covers may be blown…" Damian said nervously.

"WHAT!" Stephanie yelled bolting upright.

"Well…" Mimi started walking over to her dad and cuddling in his arms after she was picked up. "There was this person who came up to us a week ago on Patrol…"

"Wait… Patrol?" Tim said looking at her.

"Oops."

"What is oops?" Jason said looking at her. She looked away nervously. "Oh crap." He said.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"A few years back she found the original Scarlet costume…" He said. "Sweetie? Have you been training as scarlet?"

"Um… Maybe?"

"Cosmia Todd." He said using her full name.

"Yes…" She said. "But I haven't tried to take on any of the big guys just little crimes! I've been training so I can be one of your sidekicks someday!" She said.

"Can we get back to the fact that ALL OF OUR COVERS MAY BE BLOWN!" Stephanie yelled in a panic.

"Explain. Now." Dick said turning to Damian.

"Like she said about a week ago there was this stranger… she didn't say anything about who she was and her face was covered by a hood but she knew all of our names… by the sounds of it she didn't know exactly who Mimi was but she figured it out pretty quickly."

"Wait… if her face was covered how did you know it was a girl?" Tim asked.

"I saw her." Mimi said hopping down. "When I first turned around she was standing like this." She walked to a wall and mimicked the girl's stance. "So her cloak was open and I could see what she looked like… except for her face."

"I only heard her voice… It was high like a girl's but a bit more sweet and less squeaky so it was a teenager's voice I think…" Damian said. "And it was kind of mischievous sounding too."

"… HOLY CRAP!" Dick said pulling up a hologram on his watch.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"At yesterday's league meeting Conner and Kaldur both said something about their kids telling crazy stories. But Kaldur's sidekick is the world's biggest prankster and Conner's kids are six and three so he thought that it was just his six year old's imagination.

"Wait… you don't think that it could have something to do with YJ do you?" Tim said.

"What's YJ?" Mimi asked. Damian looked equally perplexed.

"Um… Well it's a team I use to be on… It consisted of the old justice league's sidekicks."

"Who all was on it?"

"Me, Aquaman who was at the time Aqualad, Flash who was Kid Flash, Superman who was Superboy, and two others you don't know." Dick said deciding not to get into the circumstances around Megan quitting and where Artemis currently was.

"Are you calling them?" Jason asked

"Those three."

"Why not Megan and RA?"

"Megan doesn't have a sidekick and RA wasn't a part of the team."

"He was with you guys around once a month right? Whoever this is may have gotten in contact with him. I know that.. uh … _She_… isn't really an option but this involves Meg too…" Stephanie said.

"Does RA have a sidekick? It sound like this person is going through them." Jason said

"… He's in contact with a younger hero in Star I think and he has a little sister who isn't involved but he may want to bring them anyway…" Tim said.

"Where are you going to have them meet you? We can't exactly have them all come here!" Jason said.

"We'll have to go to the hall, the watchtower or maybe the mountain if we want to look for this mysterious stranger." Dick said.

"You should take them with you guys." Jason said nodding to Damian and Mimi.

"You won't come?" Stephanie asked rather shocked.

"A month and three weeks."

"Oh yeah… But…" Dick had a sly smirk on his face.

"But what?" Tim asked him.

"Batman might be able to get him out on… special terms…"

"Good thinking." Stephanie said.

"Mimi come on we gotta go." Tim said.

"You too Damian come on." Dick motioned to the door."

"We'll see if you can come with Jason." Tim assured him. Stepping through the doors. They walked to the Arkham Asylum parking lot and got into the cars.

"Meet back here in twenty?" Stephanie asked.

"That works." Dick said.

"Mimi."

"Yeah Stephanie?"

"You're coming with us."

"Okay…"

"As Scarlet."

"Really!" She squealed with joy.

They got back to the apartment and ran to change. Stephanie put Damian's present on her desk and changed. Her costume was similar to the original scarlet's except for the mask which she had stolen one of Damian's domino masks (don't ask how she got it). The other one had been to hard to breath in and see through. She also had a skirt on since it made it a bit more innocent in her opinion. It came to her knees and she wore it over a copy of the original pants and boots. She ran out to meet Red Robin and Spoiler.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"How good are you at traveling by rooftop?" Spoiler asked her.

"Um… ninety percent… I've never actually fallen but I'm a little slower."

"Works for me lets go." They traveled to the Asylum to see the Batmobile outside.

"Looks like they beat us." Mimi said.

She followed them inside where they saw Batman and Robin awaiting Jason. He came through the door and Mimi resisted the urge to wave at him.

"You certainly are popular today." The guard muttered to Jason. He smile weakly as the handcuffs were taken off him.

They went out. "We'll all ride in the batmobile." Batman said.

"Will we all fit?" Scarlet asked.

"You and I will have to squeeze into one seat since we're the smallest." Robin said.

"Or I could sit on someone's lap." The youngest replied.

"Smart thinking." Spoiler said.

They climbed in with Robin and batman in front and the backseats that nobody normally saw was filled in by the other four with Mimi on Jason's lap.

"Where are we going?" Scarlet asked.

"The hall of justice." Batman said.

"In Washington! like the capital! SO COOL!" The little girl pounced up and down.

"Stop squirming batman can get tickets too." Jason said trying to hold her still.

"Then why's he goin over the speed limit?" She asked.

Robin chuckled from the passenger seat. The girl had a lot to learn.


	7. Chapter 7

Discussion

At The watchtower 

Superman walked through the door. Callie had fallen asleep so he was carrying her. Carter followed behind him. "Sorry we're late took the kids a while to get ready." He said seeing Batman, Robin and the "extended bat family" there along with Aquaman, Aqualass, Flash and Kid Flash.

"The others are later so don't feel bad." Flash said pulling his Cowl back.

"So what's going on?" Megan asked coming in, in day clothes followed by a young girl who looked about sixteen.

"Who's that?" Conner asked.

"This is my…" She looked at the girl

"Apprentice?" The girl offered.

"Well I'm training her and you said something about someone talking to your sidekicks and she said someone came to see her sometime last week." Megan explained sitting down.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" They heard. Looking to the door they saw Red arrow come in followed by two teens.

"Calm down K.C." He said. The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Looked around. And fell backwards.

"IS SHE OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"She's fine, she's fine." Red Arrow said.

"C'mon K.C." the teenage boy said.

"I must be in heaven." She said sitting up.

"S'cuse me?" Flash asked

"She's a bit obsesses…" RA said.

"I am not. I'm in the watchtower! WITH ALL OF YOU!"

"Obsessed with what?" Batman asked.

"Every superhero who ever lived." The boy said. K.C. glared

"Shush Apollo!" She said.

"You're obsessed you're obsessed!" Apollo taunted.

"Cut it out you jerk!" She said jumping on him.

"Oo I'm so scared!" he said pushing her off.

"You better be!" The two ran out.

"Here they go again…" Red Arrow said. "I'll be right back." He ran out after them.

"What just happened?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think Roy just played babysitter…" Batman said.

"I swear you two are a pain!" They heard. He came back with the girl held against him around the waist and the boy being dragged backwards with Roy's arm around his neck.

"We are not." The girl huffed.

"And I'm not made to bend this way!" The boy said struggling.

"I am going to let you go and you two are going to sit still and listen and answer questions you are asked." Roy ordered. He released them and they sat down.

They looked at each other and exchanged looks. Roy turned around and the second he did they started poking and kicking each other.

"I SAID STILL!" They froze and looked at each other the boy with his fingers and inch away from jabbing her in the gut and her hand reeled back to hit him.

The girl broke first laughing happily and carefree. "That was sweet!" She stuttered through her hysterics before falling backwards out of her chair.

"I swear put you two together for an hour and you're best friends but after that you turn into bickering toddlers." Roy said helping K.C. up.

"Sorry Roy…" She said looking down. "By the way why are we in heaven?" She asked glancing at Apollo who opened his mouth.

"Don't. Start." Roy warned.

They laughed.

"Well… we were wondering if any of you had been visited by a cloaked stranger. In the last week or so." Dick said.

"I TOLD YOU!" Yelisia and Carter both yelled.

"Well… yeah…" K.C. looked at Apollo.

"They came to you're place when I was there." He said to Roy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

K.C. Shot Apollo a look that said, _tell him about that and die_. "Um… We didn't think to…"

"You're lying."

"We are not!" K.C. argued.

"Yes you are I've know you guys well enough by now to figure it out when you hide something."

"Um… Anyone else want to go?" K.C. said.

"YES!" Carter yelled.

Conner looked at his son and smirked.

"I went into Callie's room cuz I heard her laughing and there was this person holding her… Um… they had really pale skin…"

"Did you see their face?" Conner asked.

"No."

"IT's a girl." Mimi said.

"With a high voice. She's young." Damian injected.

"I saw her eyes. They were green." Yelisia said.

"I saw part of her mouth." Apollo said.

"When? I mean I saw her hair but... not her mouth." K.C. said.

"You saw her hair?" He asked her.

"You didn't?" She seemed confused.

"No."

"What did they look like?" Roy asked them.

"Her hair was dark – like raven feathers – and maybe… It may have been shoulder length or longer but I don't think it was any shorter than that… but I saw her bangs… They were uneven and covered most of her face." She said.

"And her lips were thinner than most girls but not as thin as a guy's either…" Apollo said.

"Any thing else you can add?" M'gan asked her apprentice.

Sarah looked up. "Actually yeah. She had a scar. It ran from about here-" she pointed to a spot just below her elbow on the underside of her right arm. "-to here." She stopped just to the side of her veins on her wrist."

"Did anyone get a name out of her?" Red Arrow asked.

"OH! ME! I DID I DID I DID!" Kid Flash said jumping up and down.

"Well what is it?" Flash asked.

"She told me her name was Shadow Dancer."

Every member of the league's jaws dropped.

"Dick pull up a composite of their descriptions of her into the computer now." Kaldur said.

The Batman nodded. "Mimi what did you say she was wearing?"

The little girl gave the description as the adults in the room gathered around the monitor. Carter picked up his sleeping sister and joined the other kids.

"Who are you?" Damian asked Sarah.

"I'm Earthling."

"Robin."

"Everyone knows you!" K.C. said.

"K.C. right?" He said turning to her.

"Yeah and this is Apollo."

"Why did you give us you're actual name?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't follow…" K.C. answered

"Like I would tell you I'm Kid Flash and the others told you their aliases too. Do you fight under the name K.C.?"

"Oh no! I don't fight at all. Red Arrow's my older brother."

"Oh…"

"I fight!" Mimi said coming over.

"You don't fight. You sneak out at night and train."

"Shush it Robin."

"Hm… no." he said.

"I'm Mi- Scarlet!"

"Smooth."

"Robin!"

"I'm Aqualass." Yelisia said coming over.

"I'm Carter and this is Callie. Dad doesn't let me fight ever but I'm learning to use the powers I inherited form him!"

"What about her?" K.C. asked.

"We don't think she has any powers."

"What do you mean think?" Earthling asked.

"Well… weird stuff happens around her a lot but…" He bit his lip. "Well she has… I mean she can't…"

"Is she disabled?" K.C. asked.

"What of it!" Carter asked defensive for his sister.

"Nothing I was just wondering if that was it… there's nothing wrong with it."

"… REALLY! YOU DON'T THINK SHE'S A FREAK! YOU MEAN YOU'RE NO GOING TO MAKE FUN OF HER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Ah… no…"

"KIDS!" they turned to the Adults.

"Come here." Superman said.

"Is this the person you saw?" Flash asked.

"YEAH!" They all yelled.

"Looks like she was telling the truth…" Megan said.

"Huh?"

"Remember she told us she didn't age? None of us believed her."

"This is one big mess." Conner said.

"You can say that again." Dick agreed.

"Um… You guys want to fill us in?" Stephanie asked. An equally confused Tim and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Well… back when we were the young justice team… there was a girl who joined us for about a month before she disappeared. Her alias was Shadow Dancer… and the descriptions you gave us match her. It looks like she came back… at the same age she was at ten years ago."

"But how did she know about the kids?" Conner asked.

"Who knows…" Megan said.

"Mimi's not in danger is she?" Jason asked.

"No. I don't think she is…" Dick assured him.

"I don't think Shadow Dancer could hurt someone if she tried…" Flash said looking at his cousin. He'd be dead if something happened to him.

"Well… What now?" Red arrow asked glancing at his sister and her friend.

"We go back to the old Young Justice hang outs." Kaldur said,


	8. Chapter 8

All in the past

"So… What now?" Wally asked looking at the mountain in front of him.

"We go in." Dick said motioning for Robin to stay close.

Wally motioned for Kid Flash to follow.

"Here we go." Bart said.

They walked through the doors and the computer announced the four's arrival.

"Well, well, well… I wasn't expecting you so soon…" they whipped around to see a cloaked figure behind them.

"Shadow Dancer." Bart said immediately.

"So you remembered… By the way… how'd you figure it out so soon?"

" We got all the kids together and drew up a composite." Dick told her.

"Hmm… I hadn't expected enough of them to squeak to arouse suspicion yet…"

"Well we did." Damian said.

"So where are the others?" She asked.

"Didn't come." Dick answered.

"How interesting…"

"So… why did you talk to the kids instead of us?" Wally asked.

"I didn't want you to know I was back yet."

"Why?" Flash asked.

"I didn't need help yet."

"Help with what?" Damian asked.

"The gov."

"You're mom right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah… apparently she was an experiment who escaped and they think I inherited whatever they gave her."

"Interesting." Damian said.

"Did you?" Batman asked.

"Not to my knowledge." She said.

"Why did you think you'd need help soon?"

"They're getting better…" She pulled up her sleeve to show the scar that Sarah had seen. "They got me."

"Well what do we do now?" Damian asked.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"With you. You can't stay here by yourself."

"I'm good at moving around."

"I have an idea…" Wally said.

"What are you thinking Flash?" Dick asked.

"What if… we reinstated Young Justice…"


	9. Chapter 9

Reinstated

"You can't be serious." Conner looked across the table at flash and batman. "My kids are six and three one of them may not even have any powers and the other hasn't had any formal training beyond controlling his own. And you want to have them fight crime!"

"Yeah and shouldn't Artemis be here to talk about Apollo instead of me?" Red arrow asked

"Artemis went insane and you know it R.A. quit living in denial." Wally told him.

"She is not insane. You guys know it as well as I do."

"Roy we understand your reasoning but there is no proof. besides this is neither the time or place. The point is we have asked you to help us decide the involvement of Apollo and also you're sister as it would appear that she is involved with this as well." Kaldur said.

"So what do you think?" Wally turned to Aquaman and Megan. "Your apprentice is the same age Dick was when we first made the team. And Meg's is older than any of us were."

"I don't have any sort of guardianship over Sarah. I simply taught her to use her powers. It's up to her as to weather or no she joins the team." Megan said.

"Honestly I think Yelesia would benefit from it. What about Bart? He's younger than any of us were."

"He'll be joining."

"So will Damian and I got permission from Jason to let Mimi join. Not that I'm surprised the fact that she was able to get out, and train herself without any of us other than Damian figuring it out is kind of scary…"

"Apollo will want to join… If you can assure me my sister will learn to defend herself then She can join if she wants to as well." Red Arrow finally agreed

"Fine My kids can join too. What about you?" Conner turned to Shadow dancer who had been watching in the corner. Her hood was down revealing hair that fell to her waist and bangs that swung low over her eyes.

"Course I'll join up."

"Cassandra. If you don't mind I'm curious about your… condition… Will you let us run some tests?" Dick asked.

"Course. Poke and prod away."

"Now there is the matter of training. Canary's getting old…" Flash said

"What about Backslash?" Megan offered

"Backslash?" Superman asked. He thought about it. Backslash was a young hero who – while an expert martial artist … was somewhat unpredictable and harsh… then again nobody had ever seen her around kids before.

"She's a definite possibility…" Batman said.


	10. Chapter 10

Together for the night

"So I'm actually going to get real training!" Mimi said jumping up and down. It had been a month since the initial confusion and She had been on house arrest… and there had been a lock put on her window.

"Right." Tim said.

"YES!" She said jumping up and down.

Damian rolled his eyes at the little girl. It was amazing how excited she was.

"So… she's like how old again?" Bart asked him.

"Eight." Damian told the younger boy.

"She's kind of young don't you think?"

"You're ten." Damian pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Bart said.

"Hey give that back you two!" the three sidekicks looked over at the door as K.C. ran through with a bow in her hands followed by Apollo. Red Arrow came though after.

"Oh! He's really mad isn't he Apollo?" She asked.

"I swear you two are the biggest kids I've ever met!" Roy yelled.

"Yup. He's pissed." Apollo agreed.

"LANGUAGE! RUN AWAY!" K.C. screamed ducking behind Damian who glared.

"Do you always play babysitter with these two?" Batman asked.

"I do not play babysitter." Roy answered trying to jump after Apollo.

"You do to!" Apollo laughed dodging him. "Hey K.C. OVER HERE!"

She tossed the bow to him while jumping away from Roy.

"K.C.!" Roy yelled quite obviously angry.

"What? It's not my fault you're slow!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Come on Roy you can do better than that!" Apollo laughed.

"Hey Red Robin." Mimi asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come Red Arrow has two sidekicks."

"I'm not a sidekick!" K.C. said dodging her brother and catching the bow.

"Oh…" Mimi said.

"Give that back!" Roy yelled barely missing Apollo.

"How come you can't catch them?" Batman asked.

"I've known these two for years they keep coming up with new trick- HEY K.C. GET BACK HERE!" He chased her as she bolted out of the room.

"Oo- oo- ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Apollo made monkey noises calling after the siblings. "Come on it's only a game of monkey in the middle!"

"Oof!" The five left in the room looked towards the hall.

Apollo burst back through the door. "Look out!"

Just then Conner walked through the door holding K.C. by the shirt collar. His son came in shortly after holding Red Arrow's bow. "hehe… Uh… Hi… Superman…" K.C. said rather worried about what he would do.

"What are you two doing?" He asked her putting her down next to Apollo

"Um… we were…" She looked at Apollo

"Playing monkey in the middle?"

"With Red arrow screaming at you?"

"Yup." He said

"That was the idea…" She pulled a fake smile on her lips and looked a little panicked.

"Superman I give you permission to hit them." Roy said coming through the door.

"R- Roy you don't m- mean that… Do you?" K.C. said with a gulp.

Roy just smiled

"I think it's time to run." Apollo said.

"Agreed." K.C. nodded.

They ran out of the room screaming.

"Those idiots." Roy said slinging his bow back over his shoulder.

"Um… Why are K.C. and Apollo running around screaming?" Megan asked.

"They're idiots." He said.

Aquaman came in followed by Yellisia.

"Can I go stop them?" Yellisia asked.

"By all means." Roy said.

She left the room. "Wait a second…" Aquaman shot out of the room while putting in earplugs "Yellisia! YOU CAN'T-"

He came back in looking defeated. Yellisia dragged a sleeping Apollo and K.C. into the room.

"How did you…" Roy asked.

"Half mermaid." She said proudly.

"I can't believe you knocked them out…" Aqualad said.

"Hey Lullabies and destruction songs are what Mermaids are known for!"

"Uh…" Sarah poked Megan. "Are they always this crazy?" She asked.

"Yep." Megan answered.

K.C. Woke up with a start and shook Apollo awake.

"So why are we all here?" Sarah asked.

"Well since the league is considering putting the Young Justice team back in place we wanted to see if all of you could get along for one night." Megan said.

"Sounds cool." K.C. said.

"Of course we'll be watching." Wally said with a warning glance to Bart.

"Well that's all there is I think." Conner said. "You two be good." He said to Carter. "Watch our for your sister."

"Okay." Carter said.

"Where's Shadow Dancer?" Bart asked.

"I've been here the entire time." She said stepping out of the shadows.

"And I thought you two were supposed to be the creatures of the night." Stephanie said.

Dick and Damian glared.

She smirked.

"So we're going to leave. You all try not to kill each other." Flash said whizzing out of the room.

Dick and the rest of the adults in his group left after saying something to quiet to hear to Damian and Mimi.

Megan said goodbye to Sarah and said something about covering for her.

Conner said something overly fatherly to Carter and signed goodbye to Callie who signed back.

"Red arrow gave a warning glare to K.C. and Apollo. They just smirked back and waved him off.

Yelisia promised to be good but had her fingers crossed behind her back as Aquaman left.

"So what now?" K.C. asked.

"Um…" Mimi said.

"TO THE FRIDGE!" Kid flash yelled. he ran out and came back in with an armload of chips and soda.

Carter blindly picked up a can and opened it. Just before he took a drink K.C. snatched it from him.

"Hey That's mine! I had it first!"

"Trust me kid this is the last stuff a person under twenty needs. Try this instead." She handed him a can of Root beer and collected all the cans of red bull to put them in the kitchen. Apollo followed her.

Yelisia giggled as they disappeared from sight.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow pulling down her hood and shaking out her hair.

"They're so cute." The younger girl mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Bart asked.

Damian just rolled his eyes.

"It's so obvious they're dating."

Sarah shook her head. "Nope guess again."

"Wha- But they…"

"I might have accidently wandered around thought wise. He's crushing on her true but she's oblivious. They're just friends."

Suddenly a loud bang and some clattering noises followed by a scream came from the kitchen. They all ran in to find K.C. covered from head to toe with eggs and flower.

"Apollo you jerk." she said whipping the ingredients away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…. Sooo sorry…" He said.

"Hey you're laughing!"

"I am not…" he said. "Okay fine yes I am…"

"Well then…. I'm sure this will be hilarious." She picked up a red bull opened it and dumped it over his head.

"You are so going to pay for that." He said grabbing a bottle of honey off the counter.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

He just laughed and opened the bottle.

"Apollo I'm warning you."

"And I'm not afraid." He said She dodged away but the honey was in a squirt bottle and Apollo had excellent aim.

Ducking behind the island she came back up with a pan as a shield and a jar of spaghetti sauce.

She ran up and tackled him, dumping the Jar in his face.

In an attempt to squirt her with the honey again he missed and instead hit Damian and Bart.

"Hey!" The young Robin yelled glairing at them.

"Dude come on!" Bart whined.

Whipping the sauce out of his eyes Apollo saw who he hit. "Sorry." He said laughing.

Damian Continued to glare and grabbed a bag of sugar and dumped it's content over the friends on the floor.

K.C. stood laughing allowing Apollo to tackle Damian. Bart quickly joined in the struggle. Cassandra and Sarah looked on at the fight with mental and shadow shield blocking misfired food. Yelisia stood behind them next to carter and Callie who were signing a conversation to each other.

K.C. walked over to the two oldest girls. "What's wrong? Don't like a little mess?" With that she threw her arms around the two efficiently covering them in mess.

The two screamed and pushed her back. She caught her balance on Yelesia who screamed as well before laughing. Callie looked at Carter and signed a few words. Carter smiled and signed back with a shrug.

Callie stood and ran up to K.C. just to wrap herself around the elder's legs knocking her over.

K.C. Laughed as the little girl whipped some of the food on herself before running over to hold her brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Washing up and winding down.

Apollo POV

After we all calmed down we all went into the bathrooms to wash up. Out of the four of us boys Carter had managed to stay the cleanest and I was sufficiently the dirtiest. We found shampoo and soap left over in drawers and began washing off. The only weird part about showering at the mountain was that there wasn't any curtains covering any of the stalls accept for one where we sent Carter to clean up. It took a good two or three scrubbings to get my hair clean but after that it was smooth sailing. Back in the locker room we all changed into our pajamas. "So what's the deal with you and K.C.? Damian asked.

"Wha d' ya mean?" I questioned.

"Are you like dating or strictly friend zone?"

"Gah-!? Friend zone…. I mean there's nothing wrong with her it's just- she- well- I mean… R.A.'s like a brother and she's… well not a sister but…"

"Hey I got it after friend zone…" he said smirking.

"What's with the look?" I asked him.

"What look?"

"The one on your face."

"Nothing, I was just thinking… K.C. … You can't deny it man she's pretty easy on the eyes."

At that I felt a massive feeling well up in my chest. "Uh… she's not really interested… in … dating…" I said trailing off because I knew that she had a crush on a boy at her school.

"Well maybe I can get her interested…" Damian smirked.

"I… I wouldn't even try it quite frankly… she's pretty stubborn and set in her ways."

"How do you guys even know each other. I mean I heard your not even Red arrow's sidekick and she's not a sidekick at all…." Bart asked. "I haven't met to many other heroes around my age yet besides Damian…"

"My cousin…" he trailed off thinking about Artemis. "Knows Red Arrow… they introduced the two of us."

"Oh…" Bart said. "Well that makes sense."

"Come on let's go wait for the girls." I said motioning to Carter who was worried about his sister. He had given the girls a million reminders not to get water in her ears because it agitated them.

Stepping out of the locker room we met the girls. Callie quickly trotted over to her brother who picked her up and checker her over. There were a few things I noticed. 1). Cassandra must only own black because that's what color her sleeping pants and t-shirt were as well. 2). The Sarah girl was really spacy she was kind of zoned out a lot of the time and would randomly trip over or run into things. 3) K.C. was in a tight tank top and shorts… and Damian was right she was looking pretty good._ WHAT AM I THINKING!_ I mentally scolded myself _Shut up brain! Don't think things like that about K! We are friend Zone! FRIEND ZONE! Besides she doesn't like me that way anyway so it doesn't matter what I feel…_

Sarah POV:

I might have zoned out a bit after coming out of the shower and heard a few… strange things such as: _Shut up brain! Don't think things like that about K! We are friend Zone! FRIEND ZONE!_ I recognized the voice as Apollo's and laughed to myself. Unfortunately I wasn't really paying attention and tripped over my own two feet.

"SARAH!" Yelisia shrieked.

"Are you alright?" K.C. asked helping me up.

"I'm fine…" I said.

"You went down pretty hard." Bart said.

"I'm good I promise."

"Hey Cassandra?" Bart asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do the girls showers have curtains? Cause ours don't"

"No not really."

"After the cave was abandoned they moved everything like that up to the watchtower." Damian explained.

Callie and Carter were signing a conversation. I was watching them and was tempted to wander in and see what they were thinking. But Megan had warned me that superman didn't like having people in his head and I didn't know if they had inherited the trait. "Sarah?"

"Yeah Carter?"

"What's the friend zone?"

"Where did you hear that term?"

"In the showers…"

Myself and the other girls threw glances at the boys.

"Well its when a boy and a girl are friends…"

"So K.C. and Apollo are friends and Damian wants to not be in the friend zone with K.C.?" My eyes flew upwards. K.C.'s Jaw hit the floor. Apollo turned bright red and face palmed. Damian just looked amused and Bart was about to start laughing.

"What were you three talking about in there!?"Yelesia cried.

"Not much." Damian said.

"It involved K.C. though?"

"Well…" Carter said. "First Damian asked if Apollo and K.C. were in the friend zone and he said yes. Then Damian said something about K.C. being good for his eyes and Apollo started rambling on about something."

_Good for his eyes?_ I heard K.C. ask herself I turned my attention to her and her face was getting redder about five shades at a time.

Apollo put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him panicking. It was honestly kind of cute.

"Is there anything edible left in the kitchen?" Bart asked.

"There was some stuff in the fridge and freezer…." Apollo answered.

"We should watch a movie." Cassandra said.

"Okay." K.C. said. I looked back over at her.

"You sure recovered quickly." I said. Her skin tone was back to normal and she seemed to have brushed off Carters comments as simply a child's way of making sense of a conversation.

She offered a smile. "Well I don't really care what we watch so you guys can decide and I'll go make some popcorn."

"I'll come with. I don't care either." Damian said turning to join her. Apollo looked like he was about to join them when Mimi ran after and tagged along with them.

_Things are going to get interesting… _I thought to myself.

"Hey Sarah what do you think would be okay for the kids to watch?" Cassandra came over to me and held out a few options. Bart and Apollo came over and we eventually decided on Toy Story 3

"Popcorn's ready!" K.C. entered the living room as we put the movie on. Apollo ran over to K.C. and pulled her onto the huge overstuffed armchair that could easily fit both of them and Mimi, Carter or Callie. She flopped down next to him and passed the second bowl of popcorn to Carter who sat down with Mimi and Callie on the floor. Damian and Bart decided to sprawl out on the couch and I motioned for Cassandra and Yelisia to follow me to one of the tables. We sat down on the comfy backed bar stools and took handfuls of popcorn.

"Haven't had this in a while." Cassandra said to me.

"I love popcorn." I told her. "I eat it all the time as a snack after school."

"Butter and salt, the perfect combination!" Yelisia declaired.

"Agreed." I nodded.

**APOLLO POV:**

I took K.C. over to the big armchair. I didn't want her to end up with Damian on the couch and that was the next comfiest place to sit. She plopped down next to me and after giving a bowl of popcorn to the younger kids offered me some. I took it and shoved a handful into my mouth. She giggled and took one or two pieces at a time. _I wonder what she would take as flirting and what she would take as my usual behavior?_ I decided to mess with her. As she lifted another handful of food to her mouth I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She stopped with the popcorn part way to her mouth. I leaned over to her and wrapped my mouth around her fingers. She squeaked and I stole her food. I smirked at her. "My popcorn."

"Hey!" she whined. I reached for another handful of my own. She covered my mouth with her hand and tried to steal the food from me but my arms were longer and so I held her down with one hand and kept it out of her reach.

"Will you two please get a room?" I looked over at where Damian was sitting on the couch and glared at him.

K turned red and moved my arm so I wasn't pinning her anymore. "Sorry." She said.

Damian smiled at her in a flirtatious way that made the green monster of envy churn my stomach. She blushed further and settled into the chair next to me.

I wrapped and arm around her shoulders and she looked at me begging for answers as usual. I just nodded reassuringly and let her calm down.

A few minutes later she returned to her normal color and leaned against my shoulder.

**K.C. POV:**

After I got over Damian's comment I calmed down and leaned into Apollo. Something about him was comforting. He was my best friend. And then Sarah and Cassandra seemed pretty cool too. Really normal though. Not something I was used to. Plus I loved the little kids. They were so cute! Yelisia had been pretty quiet but I had a feeling she had a darker side to her, and something told me she would be fun to hang out with. Then Bart seemed okay but he was kind of at the age where he was to old to be treated like a little kid but he was also to young to have a lot in common with me. Damian was the same age as Apollo and me though. He had some friends potential. Although he made me a little nervous because it seemed like he maybe had a thing for me or something. The movie ended and I realized I was the only one awake aside from Carter who was starting to drift as he rubbed circles into Callie's back. So I settled back and drifted easily into sleep.

**Hi people! I'm back on the regular upload train Woohoo! I have a huge number of OCs between this story and my other stories Childhood Friends / A few Resolutions. If you like my Young Justice OCs vote for them in the pole in my wall. It'll make me happy! **

**Till next time **

**~PtbK**


	12. Chapter 12

Morning:

**APOLLO POV:**

I woke up surprisingly early the next morning and turned red. K.C. was turned on her side next to me her head resting in the crook of my shoulder and one of her arms wrapped around my waist. My arm was slung back over her shoulders and down her back and I'd had my face pretty much buried in her hair.

_Why does she have to be so cute? _I asked myself. _Darn it my arm's asleep…_

I shifted slightly so my arm was wrapped around her waist instead of her shoulders.

"Apollo?" K.C. stirred and moved her head.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." I cooed.

"No I don't wanna go to bed Roy."

_Well her identification skills certainly lack while she's asleep._

"It's early though I'll be here when you get up." I told her.

She didn't respond this time. Instead her hand closed around the fabric in the front of my T-shirt as she drifted back to sleep.

I looked around the room. Damian and Bart were sprawled our snoring softly on the couch. The three little kids were all curled up under a giant comforter. I knew Yelisia was somewhere behind me because I could hear her snickering in her sleep (Really creepy by the way), but I wasn't sure where the other two were.

"Good Morning." A voice came from next to me. I jumped and shrieked like a little Mimi, which was really embarrassing and made me glad nobody else was awake. "Sorry did I startle you?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh… no… I'm fine." I said. "G'Morning."

K.C. shifted next to me and buried her face in my shoulder mumbling something I didn't catch.

"Are they up?" Sarah's voice asked from behind Cassandra.

"Apollo is."

"I thought that was- never mind." She came over to me and offered me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I took it with my free hand and slurped some down. "Hey it's really good."

"You pick up a few tricks when you live on a collage campus." She said. "How'd you sleep?"

"I may have to steal this chair!" I said.

"Mm… Apollo keep it down."

I moved my gaze to K.C. as she started waking up again. "Time to get up K." I urged.

She moved her head again so she could glare at me from behind her soft hair. "Where's the coffee?"

"Here." Sarah said handing her a mug.

She turned onto her back and took the cup swallowing about half of it in one breath.

"We the only ones up?"

"Yeah." Cassandra said.

"Well then screw that. I'm going back to bed." She turned over and used my arm to block the light.

"K, can I at least go to the bathroom first?"

"No."

"But K I gotta go!"

"To bad." She scolded. "You're comfortable and you owe me for the popcorn."

"Hmph. Stubborn." I mumbled.

"You know it."

**DAMIAN POV:**

I'd been up for about an hour listening to the others start to wake up when K.C. went back to sleep. I couldn't help but be jealous of Apollo. The hottest girl here was defiantly K.C. and he seemed to have her for himself. Then it was a tie between Sarah and Cassandra. But if I'd heard right Cassandra was actually like thirty years old and Sarah was like a freshman in collage if my information was correct. That made both of them too old for me. Yelisia wasn't ugly but she was also a year and a half younger than me, and not exactly my definition of beautiful. I decided to get up and flirt with K.C. lucky for me it looked like Apollo was to chicken to make a real move.

"Morning guys." I said sitting up.

"Morning!" Sarah said.

"Want Coffee?" Cassandra asked.

"Don't drink it." I said. "I thought I told you two to get a room?" I asked turning to Apollo and the pretending–to–be–asleep K.C.

K.C.'s face flushed from behind her hair and Apollo glared. "You mean you didn't hear us?"

I raised an eyebrow, K.C. bolted into a sitting position. "Apollo!"

"What?" He asked. "I was just kidding." She frowned at the grin he gave her.

"I'm going to go get some food." I said walking towards the kitchen.

"Why would you say that!?" I hear K.C. whisper. "What if he believed you? What if Roy walked in! He would slaughter you!"

"Chill out K. I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever. I'm going to get breakfast." She muttered getting up.

I grinned upon hearing the remark and waited for her to catch up to me.

"Hey Katharine."

She froze and stared at me wide eyed. "How do you-"

"Well for one thing I'm the apprentice of the world's greatest detective." I smirked and reached towards her pushing her back against the wall. Her eyes widened for a moment and she managed a small squeak I tilted her chin up and continued to explain "Plus you talk in your sleep."

"Guh… oh…" She offered me a small smile and tried to slip out from under my arm but I was faster and kept her held in place.

"You know you're cute." I said.

Her face flushed and she tried to shrink into the wall. "Thanks but… I- I'm not really trying to get a date or anything."

"Who said I was asking you out?" I asked her flirtatiously, "After all I hardly know you. I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Oh… thanks…"

**APOLLO POV:**

After K got up I stood to go to the bathroom. As I left I heard her and Damian talking. "You know your cute."

My eyes widened at the remark and I crept around the corner to watch them. He had K.C. pinned to the wall.

"Oh… thanks…" She mumbled to whatever he'd said since I first heard them.

She saw me watching her over Damian's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she sent me a look that asked what she should do.

"Hey why don't you two get a room?" I asked.

Damian whipped around startled by my appearance.

K.C. dodged under his arm and stopped halfway between us. "Geez what is up with the two of you today?" She said. "You're both acting like pervs. Kick whatever demon's holding your heads in the gutter before the kids wake up!"

She walked off obviously a little ticked.

"What was that about?" Damian asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" I yelled.

**Another chapter. Sorry It's kind of filler-y. I was feeling mischievous. Remember to vote on the poll. I have an eight-way tie and need a winner. REALLY I NEED ONE! Please review.**

**~PtbK**


	13. Chapter 13

Closing

Yelisia POV:

"So we're supposed to start training today right?" Mimi asked as Damian put a bowel of cereal. In front of her.

"Yeah." Carter said from where he and Callie were eating scrambled eggs made by Sarah.

"Sorry about the limited options guys but after yesterday nights food fight there's not much to work with.

"Oops?" Apollo semi laughed. K.C. just offered an apologetic smile.

Cassandra smiled quietly from her place next to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I feel like… this is going to be a good team…" She said.

I smiled at her.

"I have to say I agree."

**Well that wraps this one up. I thought for a while on how to continue it and just ran out of Ideas. If someone else wanted to take over they could as long as they told me but I just have nothing left for it.**


End file.
